


Narcissus

by higgsly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, i think that's what its called, riddlecest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsly/pseuds/higgsly
Summary: While they do not share twin reflections within a mirror, their souls make the perfect match.





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the harry potter universe that I could churn out through my writer's block. Its short as hell but I might add more later since I have a few other small works half done but eh. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you like it!

_“My Lord._ ” 

Voldemort looks up from the various reports laid out before him to meet his Horcrux’s dark eyes watching him heavy-lidded from where he leans on the doorframe. He hadn’t heard – nor felt – him approach. Then again, his young Horcrux had been with him for many years now. They were now so deeply entangled in each other that he found it hard to separate the two. And his soul enjoyed testing the limits of their bond; finding new ways to impress and trouble him.  

His red hues drag over the other’s body, noticing that his feet were bare, and he appeared to have no other articles of clothing on under his robe. He returned his gaze to the Horcrux’s face that was now smirking. He moved away from the door and languidly made his way over to Voldemort’s side, causing the Dark Lord to turn to him in his seat, staring blankly up as the other climbed onto his lap, placing a kiss on his mouth.  

 _“My Lord,”_  Tom whispered into his ear, pushing his chest against his own along with the subtle canting of his hips.  _“_ _I_ _want you.”_  

Voldemort merely stared at him, his hands remaining chaste on the arms of his study chair until he felt the prodding against his mind. He grabbed at Tom’s throat in warning and the other froze before a slow grin worked its way in his youthful image and he wrapped his slender fingers around Voldemort’s wrists, keeping them in place as he rolled his hips once more, a soft moan tumbling from his lips. 

His Horcrux’s pulse was running frantic under his hands but there was no fear in his dark eyes, only dilated lust. He didn’t need their connection to know what his soul wanted and despite himself, there was a heat traveling down inside him.  

 _“You little minx,”_  He breathed.  _“Keep testing my patience.”_  

Tom laughed airily, unbothered and undeterred. _“I feel you. Your need.”_  

He leaned in close, still holding Voldemort’s wrists and hands firmly around his pale throat. A sudden desire to mark it came into his mind and Tom’s grin turned feral in victory as he dipped forward. Their souls intertwined as they did when their thoughts blended together, equally depraved and sadistic as they were. Tom’s mind and heart were bared before him and the temptation to take and tear apart rippled through them both. Tom must have felt it too, because the sound that escaped his soft lips furthered his inner fire.  

 _“Look at me.”_ Tom demanded. “ _Look into me.”_  

He did, and he saw himself looking back.


End file.
